Love Me Beautiful, Love Me Black
by BumbleBz
Summary: Sirius and his friends are enjoying their 6th year at Hogwarts when new girl Addy comes around and shakes things up. What do you get when you add romance, past lives, and a few ancient curses? A whole lot of trouble.
1. And Gracefully She Enters

Did you ever wonder what it felt like to be a single drop of rain amidst a thunderstorm? Well, I can now officially say that I can relate. I was walking through the crowd of people, all hurrying from one place to another, from platform 1 to 5, trying to make connections. It was so different from the quiet town in Denmark I was used too, and I felt so lost as I stood between platform nine and ten. I took another look at my ticket… yes, it says right there, Platform 9 ¾. Looking above my head I saw the sign for platform nine, the sign for platform ten, and the barrier in-between. But I defiantly didn't see any platform 9 ¾. I only had 15 more minutes to find my train, or I would be left here in London while I was supposed to be in school… Great… just great. I sighed and leaned on the barrier between nine and ten, hoping that maybe the Hogwarts express would just appear in front of my very eyes. But to my surprise, the barrier on which I leaned wasn't solid, I fell through, and not expecting for the barrier to disappear behind me, landed flat on my back, my trunk landing next to me with a loud 'Oomph.' I could hear laughter in the background. Great, now not only would I be the new kid, but I would also be the girl that fell flat on her back… wonderful. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Uhm… are you ok?" A voice asked above me and I snapped my eyes open. A dark-haired, soft-faced boy, with cute dimples stood over me, concern masking the laughter in his eyes.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry a thing about me." I said picking myself up off the ground and brushing the dirt off of my back. "I'm only at risk of dying of embarrassment." The boy laughed, he seemed about my age, and was nice enough, maybe I could get him to show me around a little. Before I could ask, he stuck out his hand.

"Remus Lupin, sixth year Gryffindor. And I'll assume you're Adleena, our new transfer student." He introduced himself, and I only had to nod my head. "Good thing I found you, Lilly was having a heart attack, was sure you were lost in some way or another." He explained and gestured for me to follow him.

"Uh, If you don't mind me asking… Who's Lilly?"

"Oh, right." He seemed to pull himself out of his little world. "Lilly's the other Gryffindor prefect, and is training for head girl, so she's supposed to show you around and everything." We had walked a few feet towards the train when he turned to face a group of three boys, all looking around my age. They were withholding their laughter. Remus sighed. "Adleena Eldridge, this are my idiot best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." James and Sirius were both stunningly handsome, but Peter paled in comparison. James was the first to swallow his laughter and extend his hand. He had shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Adleena, I hope you join us Gryffindors, we're the coolest house." He said with a wink.

"Addy, please. And I don't really know anything about the Hogwarts houses, so I'll trust your word." I never really liked the name Adleena, it sounded too formal. So I had started asking people to call me Addy in 3rd grade. Sirius was next to extend his hand, although he still giggling a bit, I wasn't sure what at but I defiantly had a feeling.

"Trust him, we are the coolest." I unconsciously rubbed my back, it was still a little sore. His eyes showed he wanted to say something so I paused to allow him to say it. "Is you're back ok?" He spit out, receiving a sharp slap on the head from my pall Remus.

"Well…" I said jokingly, "I always have been one for big entrances." The entire group, which seemed to have been holding back giggles roared into laughter. Remus looked at the clock hanging on the barrier I had fallen through and excused us.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go find Lilly, she's supposed to show Addy here around." They all nodded except James who shouted,

"Tell Lil I send my love ok?" To which Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"C'mon," He said to me and raced off across the stone floor. He lead me across the platform, weaving in between students, greeting friends, or hugging family members. Remus came to a stop in front of a brilliantly red headed girl. She had a frantic look in her green eyes, and seemed very disheveled.

"Oh, Remus… Thank God! Gwen left me here to go make out with her boyfriend, and I can't seem to get anything done right. Some head girl she is!" Lilly huffed speed walking over to Remus. She looked up from her list and finally noticed me. "Oh, my." She jumped slightly, "You gave me a little bit of a freight there. Let me see, Adleena?" I nodded,

"You can call me Addy though." She looked down at her paper and checked something off. I was a little worried, she seemed a little cold, but my perspective changed when she looked up at me, smiling warmly and said,

"Sorry, today's a little hectic. But it just got a lot better not that you are no longer AWOL" She grinned, and I giggled nervously. "Right, well. I'm Lilly Evans, Gryffindor Prefect and Head-girl in training. You can leave you're trunk here, and they'll get it to your dorm, but take anything you want for the train ride. I'm sorry I won't be able to sit with you, I have prefect duty, but I'll find you about halfway through the trip so I can show you around once we get to Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to run." She flashed me a quick smile before going back to her list, and sprinting off in the opposite direction.

"That's Lilly for you…" Remus said grinning.

"So…" I turned to him, "Any guesses who I should sit with?" I gave him an innocent smile, giving the puppy dog eyes, to add extra effect. He sighed,

"I'll take you back to James and Sirius, but I'll have to warn you about a few things first." I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head for him to continue, "Firstly, hitting on James will get you nowhere. He has been head-over-heals, in love with Lilly ever since 1st year. He's captain of the Quiddich team, and often lets that get to his head, you'll have to excuse him when he does that. Now, this is the important part, his best mate, Sirius? He's a player, but has a good heart. He'll most likely hit on you, but you have to earn his respect, just because he flirts with you doesn't mean he likes you, he'd flirt with anything with boobs" I nodded and laughed, "And also, Sirius is a major trouble maker. I mean it, big time prankster, watch your back." I just smiled, appreciating the warning.

"And Peter?" I asked.

"Well… Peter is pretty much James and Sirius' shadow. If they like you, he will too." Remus said.

"And what about a certain Remus?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Well, first of all, no more Remus, you can call me Lupin or Moony." I raised an eyebrow, a look I had perfected. "All of the gang has nicknames for each other, you'll have to figure it out!" He cleared his throat, "Any way, I like school, and studying, and reading, but I'm up for a little mischief every now and then… The rest you'll just have to find out." I grinned, Remus, um, I mean Lupin, seemed really cool. Maybe I had made my first new friend? I just smiled as Lupin pulled me off towards the compartment where his friends sat.

**Sirius' POV:**

(Backtracking a little ways) I wondered onto Platform 9 ¾, after casually walking through the barrier. I looked through the crowd until I spotted a head of messy black hair peaking out from a circle of girls… Prongs, was already at it. I walked into the center of the group, being let through by many squealing girls, and I could hear them giggle excitedly if I happened to touch their arms. Hey, it's not my fault they love me! I wrapped an arm around James, "Mind if I steal my mate for a minute ladies?" They swooned, so I took the opportunity to escape with James. "Prongs!" I called out, giving him a one-armed hug fist-pound that guys were so famous for. James was like a brother to me, better then the brother I actually had anyway. We stood behind a barrier, and caught up. James explained his summer abroad with his parents, as I recapped my mother's horrendous yelling and my brother's endless whining. That was when Peter found us. I never really knew why he hung out with us so much. We didn't really have a lot in common. I guess we just got into a rhythm when we were younger, and it seemed pointless to break it now. "Wormtail!" I called to him, and he scurried over, very much like a rat.

"Padfoot, Prongs, Good to see you." He was always so formal with us. We laughed about it, and he begun loosening up. Moony came up to us a few seconds later, and we stood there catching up, just like all the other people around us. I looked up to see the barrier flash, a warning someone was coming through, and nearly died of laughter when a short brunette came tumbling through, landing on her back, her trunk landing next to her. To my surprise, I didn't recognize her. She looked too old to be a first year, and although she wasn't all that tall, far too tall to be one. I watched as she lay there, not feeling the need to move apparently as my classmates sniggered around her. I heard her groan.

"Mate," I said to Moony, "Go make sure she's ok." He looked at me.

"Why don't you?"

"Can't ruin my rep now can I?" I joked, elbowing him in the ribs, maybe Moony would finally find the girl of his dreams. He sighed and walked over to her. I saw him talking to her, and then his face broke into a smile as he laughed. 'Atta boy! He was leading her off, but I signaled to him to bring her over here, and I noticed her rubbing her back. Lupin walked over with a sigh,

"Adleena Eldridge, this are my idiot best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." He said pointing to each of us. She had warm brown eyes that were barely visible through her fringe of dark bangs. Her look appraised each of us. James finally spoke up.

"Nice to meet you Adleena, I hope you join us Gryffindor's, we're the coolest house." He said with a smirk, that she barely seemed to notice. Yeah, James was in love with Lilly, but that didn't stop him from being almost as big of a flirt as me. Almost.

"Addy, please. And I don't really know anything about the Hogwarts houses, so I'll trust your word." She smiled warmly, she was beautiful, and looked just right for Moony. He needed a girl, I don't think he's gotten over his last… crush?? Lust?? I don't really know what you would call it.

"Trust him, we are the coolest." I said, but I itched to ask another question, as she was still rubbing her back. I think she somehow sensed my want to ask a question because she paused, allowing me an opening. "Is you're back ok?" I spit out, earning a slap on the back of the head from Moony.

"Well…" she said jokingly, "I always have been one for big entrances." My entire group, which seemed to have been on the edge of laughter already, burst out in spews of laughter. Myself included. Of course Lupin had to ruin it though.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go find Lilly, she's supposed to show Addy here around." He said, and we all nodded except James who shouted,

"Tell Lil I send my love ok?" To which Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded. I heard James whisper in my ear, "This year's the one. I just know it. Evans is going to go out with me if it's the last thing I do." I just nodded.

"Uhm- hmm. When pigs fly." James got a mischievous look in his eyes and conjured a flying pig, which nestled itself in Severous Snape's hair, who just happened to be walking by. It was hilarious, he had so much gel in it, he didn't even feel the pig. "Nice!" I said doing the fist pound, "But you do know it's a figure of speech right?" James just gave me a confused look. "Never mind… So, what do you think of Addy? I think she's Moony's type." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Nah… too outgoing. Moony likes the shy type. Plus, looks more like your type." I snorted.

"Mate, _girl_ is my type." James laughed but continued anyway.

"You know Moony, he likes the fair girls, light skin and hair. Blue eyes. She's just not his type." I sighed,

"I guess, man! I was hoping to get him together with someone this year." I looked down at the floor. "C'mon. Lets go find a compartment. You never know, maybe Evans will join us later." James brightened at the thought. I watched his face, "You really like her don't you?" I asked.

"No… bloody hell mate, you make it sound like I'm in love!" But as he said this, he blushed crimson.


	2. The Disappearing Arm

**Addy's POV:**

I was sent scurrying after Remus again, who was at least a foot taller then me, and seemed to move his legs so fast they were a blur. He walked onto the train, down the hall and to a compartment door. I heard laughing from outside the door. Lupin knocked. "No Sirius doesn't want to make hot steamy love to you! Now go away Trish!" James' voice rang from inside the compartment and was followed by another uproar of laughter.

"Uh? Mate?" Lupin asked, humor expressed clearly on his face. And the compartment slid open to reveal a red faced Sirius, still clutching his stomach.

"Sorry Moony… Thought you were Trish… I mean honestly, that girl can't get enough of me! Good to see you again Addy!" I smiled. Before I could say anything Lupin cut in.

"Hey do you think Addy could sit with you guys for the trip? Lilly and I will join you later, she just doesn't know anyone else." I heard a loud clunk, and Sirius looked back chuckling. I looked around him to see James had fallen on the floor off the bench where he had been sitting. I giggled at his surprised face.

"Lilly's coming?" he said messing his hair up. "She can stay, defiantly." James answered for the three of them. I remembered what Lupin had said about James being in love with Lilly. It certainly looked that way, and it was too cute. I laughed.

"C'mon in, I guess," Sirius said eyeing me again, moving the door and gesturing me into the small room. I sat right next to James who had picked himself up off the floor and brushed the dirt off of himself. Peter had his nose in a 'How to pass 5th year potions' book. I gazed at him questioningly. He seemed to have felt my gaze, and glanced nervously at me. I dropped my gaze and James leaned over to whisper in my ear,

"You'll have to excuse Wormtail. He's a little shy around strangers." I felt for the poor boy, he did seem to have an awkward set of social skills.

"Wormtail?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh! The nicknames." I understood now. James just nodded, "What's with the 5th year book?" I asked nodding my head towards 'wormtail.'

"I was held back in 3rd year because I was having issues with my classes" he mumbled so I could barely hear.

"Geez, that's harsh!" I said, and James nodded. "So tell me more about these nicknames." I said turning and fixing my gaze back on James.

"Well, I'm Prongs, Peter's Wormtail, Lupin's Moony, and Sirius over there, he's Padfoot." I looked at Sirius who's long dark hair was falling into his face, masking his perfectly chiseled features. He was reading a book called, "Pranks prankage, prankers, and any other form of the word you can think of" when I asked him:

"Hey Sirius?" his head snapped up as his eyes met mine, "Can I see your foot?" he gave me a quizzical look, but lifted his foot anyway, clad in his socks and shoe. I took off his tennis shoe, and his sock. "Huh." I said,

"What?" he said looking worriedly at his foot.

"Well its just, you're feet don't seem to be more padded then anyone else's." I said breaking into a grin. The entire compartment, including Wormtail started laughing.

"What made you think to ask that?" James said between chuckles.

"Well… I wanted to see, and no offense Peter, but I didn't want to see if your tail was any more wormy…" Everyone laughed again and Sirius seemed to loosen up, he stuck his foot in my lap and wiggled his toes.

"Ah… foot freedom. Nothing like it in the world." He said stretching out, taking the entire width of the compartment and closing his eyes.

"Uh… Sirius?" I asked warily eyeing his foot still sitting in my lap.

"Yeah love?" he asked flashing me a brilliant smile. It took some effort to keep my breathing normal, but then I remembered what Lupin had said about flirting. I glared at him.

"For one, you're smelly foot is causing my eyes to water. And second, since when am I love?" I asked with a little humor in my glowering eyes.

"For one, you're love from now on… second, I'm extremely comfortable, so you better get used to my 'smelly foot.'" I tried to hold back my laughter. He wasn't very threatening with his head back, eyes closed, and his foot in my lap, but I managed to enthuse my voice with the right amount of outrage.

"What were you planning on doing about it?" I challenged.

"You'd be surprised," He grinned maliciously, tapping the cover of his book to make his point. I took my pointer finger and thumb of one hand, and picked up his foot by the big toe. His eyes opened at my touch and he raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me. I just smiled sweetly and threw his foot out of my lap and allowed it to crash to the ground with a thump. Sirius' face was absolutely shocked. Like no one had ever disobeyed him before now. I just smiled and hugged my knees to my chest. I watched the scenery roll by the window and turned back to James.

"How long does this trip usually take?" I asked sure my stomach would be growling any moment now.

"It usually lasts about 5 hours. A trolley should be coming around with food in about a half an hour." James said checking his watch. So I sat back and leaned my head against the soft seats as Sirius was doing across from me. I closed my eyes and rested, that is until I felt the train jerk to a stop, and I was thrown directly into Sirius's lap. I looked up into his eyes, that were wide with surprise.

"Sorry!" A loud booming voice came through the compartment door through some amplification spell of some sort. I looked down, blushing red when I realized I was very conventionally sitting in his lap, with my hands on either side of his face, and blushed even worse. Did I mention that my mother is a redhead? She was a very traditional redhead, not like dark-haired Lilly. I blame her for all of the freckles that scattered my face, and my tendency to blush tomato red. I clamored out of Sirius' lap.

"Sorry," I said meeting his eyes, cheeks still warm with embarrassment.

"No problem, if you wanted me that bad, all you had to do is ask." Sirius said with an impish grin plastered on his face.

"Shove a sock in it Sirius." I fake scowled at him. It was so hard, too hard, to be cross with Sirius Black. Just then a knock came on the door and

"Anything from the Trolley dearies?" was heard through the thickly paneled door.

"Yes!" Sirius, James, and I jumped up at the same time, digging through our pants as Wormtail rolled his eyes. I sat down with a few chocolate frogs and a box of "Charlie's Crunchy Crackers. Sure to give you that crunch in every munch." And dug in. I noticed the guys watching me as I stuffed a few crackers into my mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Sirius mumbled, "Its just nice seeing a girl who actually eats."

"What kind of girl doesn't eat?" I asked. He just shrugged. "Anyway… I was too nervous for breakfast this morning so I guess I'll have to make up for that now." And I continued to eat. We were around an hour from school and James sighed,

"So what's bringing you to Hogwarts Addy?" James asked as we sat munching our snacks.

"My dad got a new job, and I needed to be an accessible distance from where he works Getting up to Durmstang would have been around a day to two day trip, even after I learn to apparate just because of the time it takes to get out of the snow and ice where the school is. So, I transferred!"

"And aren't you lucky?" Sirius snickered, "Hogwarts is the best of them all, good old Dumbley makes sure of that."

"Yeah" I sighed thinking about my old school and the friends I had left behind, "I do remember hearing that Professor Dumbledore is quite the headmaster." I mumbled as I flipped the chocolate frog card over and saw a picture of Dumbledore smiling up at me.

*****************

"I guess we better change into our robes." Sirius sighed after about two more hours of muggle games like "I spy" and a few stories being passed around the compartment. "You don't mind do you Addy?" He said as he and James pulled of their shirts to reveal two perfectly formed six packs. I had brothers, yes, but GOD, I nearly swooned on the spot. They pulled on their white shirts, and gray sweaters. Then they both put their ties on over their sweaters in a very rockish way, not tucked in like they were supposed to be. They pulled off their pants and I was disappointed with the lack of funny boxers, I would have appreciated a good joke to make to get me off the hook for clearly staring at the two handsome boys that had just stripped before me.

I gathered my stuff to go change but sirius held up an arm to block me, "I do believe its your turn Addy love," he mumbled letting his eyes travel down me. He better be kidding cause otherwise he was the biggest jackass I'd ever known.

"Sirius, you better move your arm or you're not going to have one." I smiled sweetly at him. But he left his arm there. I saw my wand on the seat next to James. It must've fallen out of my pocket. Oh well.. I had perfected the use of silent magic the year before and silently called 'Accio Wand' and my wand flew to my hand. "One more chance Sirius!" I challenged. He just smiled at me. Fine! If he was going to be like that. I wouldn't hurt him, I would just have some fun. I silently said a spell, and his arm up to his shoulder disappeared.

"Bloody Hell!" He screamed when he saw his sleeve move with out an arm in it. I think we were even, a jerky move for an arm, seemed fair right?

"Don't worry Sirry-bear. I'll reverse it as soon as I'm done changing." I called and ran out of the compartment, robes in hand. I went to the bathroom and literally ran into Lilly getting changed. "Geez, what is it with me and ending up flat on my back in public places?" I grumbled, Lilly and I laughed when the we realized how that phrase could be taken.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." She said and gave me a hand up, I accepted but said,

"No, that was totally my fault. I was just trying to get away from crazy lunatic who was trying to get me to change in front of him." She laughed,

"Oh, so you've met Sirius have you?" I laughed harder. I can't believe he had that bad of a reputation.

"Yup… I guess. Lupin introduced us, I'm sitting in their compartment." I said and pulled on my robes.

"I was on my way to find you, so I guess I might as well come and say hi to those four. Lupin should be back in the compartment by now. By the way , how'd you get away from Sirius?" I just grinned.

"I have a feeling you'll find out the second we walk out of these doors."

"Lets go then." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. I picked up my clothes and followed her. I was right, Sirius was standing directly outside the girls Lou. Invisible arm hidden under his jacket.

"Adleena 'I don't know your middle name' Eldridge!!! You reverse this right now! I happen to need my arm." He said and his sleeve waved towards my face. My best guess was that he was waving his finger at me. "Evans." He acknowledged Lilly, "Now lets go Eldridge." He said growling and grabbing me with his invisible hand and pulling me back to the compartment, Lilly right behind. Honestly, what was it with people today and towing me around places? People here sure were pushy. I sighed, pulled my wand out from the pocket in my robe and waved it over Sirius's arm three times, mumbling under my breath. His arm slowly reappeared, faintly at first, but clearer and clearer until it was as good as new.

"Man Addy, that's some really advanced magic." Lilly said to me.

"Uh… I guess." Shrugging my shoulders and sitting back down on the compartment seat. Stretching out to occupy the entire space next to Sirius. Lilly looked around wildly, I'm sure for an extra seat, before sighing and sitting down next to James. James scooted closer to Lilly, and Lilly scooted down the seat. This went on four times until Lilly was trapped right up against the wall. I laughed, but neither of them seemed to notice. Lilly was blushing, and James was staring intently at her face. I turned to Sirius and he was studying his arm. Flexing his fingers as if making sure it was all still working.

"Two words…" He said to me, not even looking at me, "Teach me." He said finally meeting my face.

"Maybe… Once we get to Hogwarts." I allowed and pulled out my potions book. I had been ok at potions, but I heard that it was a lot harder at Hogwarts so I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. Lupin walked in and my legs were still sitting on the only open seat.

"MOONY!!!" Sirius yelled, but didn't get up from his seat.

"Sorry… ran into the Rudolph twins… and they were wreaking havoc." I felt his eyes land on me. "Addy, do you mind?" he asked referring to the seat my legs were occupying.

"Well… actually. You see. I'm tired!" I leaned against Sirius's shoulder and pretended to sleep. I heard Lupin sigh and he lifted my legs, sitting down and putting then back down in his lap. Lily gave him a dark look. I conjured up a pillow and put it in Sirius's lap, lying my head down. He poked my forehead.

"Who made you queen of the compartment?" He asked and kept poking my face. I conjured a crown and set it on my head.

"Happy now?" I asked, closing my eyes, and falling asleep.


	3. Lets go again!

**Sirius's POV:**

Addy had laid her head in my lap, hair spewed across her face and the small crown she had conjured sitting lopsided on her head. She seemed so comfortable with us, Prongs was right. She was way too outgoing for Moony. And he was right that she was more my type too, the only thing was, she wasn't flirting back with me. She was friendly yeah, but I had learned the tell-tale signs of when a girl liked you, and Addy didn't have any of them. She even felt perfectly comfortable sticking her head in my lap to sleep. She was the first girl I could see as a real friend other then Lilly of course. Lilly and I were just friends, most of the time, sometimes we weren't really all that friendly. Normally girls threw themselves at me, but Addy wasn't like that. I think she could be a really good friend, and I could always use more of those.

I sighed and started playing wizard chess with Prongs. Lilly was still blushing at the fact that James's leg was touching hers. I sighed internally. When were those two going to get together? I mean honestly-

"Your move." James said from across the isle, softly so not to wake Addy. I moved my night to C6 and it knocked out his bishop, James scowled. Sooner then to be expected the train came to a halt. I tapped Addy on the forehead again.

"Addy." I called in a sing-song voice. "We're here." She bolted awake,

"W-what?!" She called and her face went white. Her crown hung from a strand of her hair so I slowly worked on untangling it. "Ok. If I thought I was nervous before, its got nothing on right now. What if I get put into Slytherin? I mean, I might not know a lot about the houses but I know enough to not want to be in that house. Or worse. What if I don't get sorted at all. What if…"

"Geez Addy. Relax. Deep breath. First of all, you probably won't get put into Slytherin unless you're pure blood, or pretty damn close to it. Secondly, of course you're get sorted you big baby. Plus you have us so you'll be fine." I was on the verge of laughing. She was funny when she freaked out.

"Ok. You're right. Deep breaths." She stood up and began to gather her stuff. "Oh, and your right, I'm not a pureblood. I'm muggle-born." I gave James a serious look. (pardon the pun)

"Stay away from Slytherins then, especially Snape, the Carrow siblings, oh, and Narcissa and Regulus Black."

"Why? Not big fans of muggle-borns?" She asked. I was surprised she didn't question about Regulus Black, who was indeed my little brother. I knew she was trying to lighten the mood, but gave her a warning look. Great. Now we had to watch out for her as well as Lilly. Wonderful. We all piled off the trains and I heard Hagrid, the half-giant who was our game keeper call,

"Firs' Years. O'er Here! Firs' Years!" Addy pulled on Lilly's sleeve.

"I don't have to go over there do I?" I couldn't help but smirk. She looked like such a little kid, and her hight didn't help.

"Let me talk to him." She ran over to Hagrid, and immediately Addy was at my side, so not to get lost in the sea of black robes. Quick as a flash Lilly was by us again.

"Hagrid said she can come with us as long as we take her to McGonagall first." I nodded.

"Professor Mcgonagall is our Transfiguration teacher and the deputy headmistress. She's in charge of the sorting." I smiled at Addy to show her that everything was going to be alright. We walked to the carriages that most people thought drew themselves, but I stopped to pat the Thestral.

"What are they?" Addy asked from beside me reaching out to stroke the great beast. I was surprised that she could see them. I wondered who she had seen die. For me it was my father.

"They are Thestrals. Not everyone can see them though. Only if you've seen death." She nodded and met my gaze. "If you don't want to talk about it that's ok. But may I ask?"

"Yeah. My mum died 7 years ago. I was nine, she died of cancer. It's a muggle disease. She never even got to see that I was a witch." She sighed and looked at me. I looked towards the muddy floor.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I wasn't sure if I was apologizing about her mother or about the fact that I didn't want to open up to her yet. Not even Moony or Wormtail knew that story, only James did.

"Its ok. It was a long time ago." But I could tell that she understood the other meaning of the word by the sound in her voice.

"C'mon, lets get in the carriage." We climbed in next to James and Lilly. Peter and Lupin had gone to sit in a different carriage I guess, which was probably best considering the carriage only seated four. I climbed in and shared a bench with Addy while James and Lilly were across from us. We started down the bumpy trail. Discussing everything Addy would have to know to survive a year in Hogwarts. We told her about Peeves, Filch, and filled her in on all the teachers. She listened intently and pretended not to be scared but her face got whiter and whiter as we neared the gorgeous castle.

**Addy's POV:**

I walked into the school marveling at the dome ceilings and beautiful carvings. I saw some lights bewitched to fly over the hall, lighting it with an eerie glow. The paintings on the wall waved and said things like "Welcome back." Or "Good to see you." I was walking in almost a trance. This was nothing like the dark cave where Durmstrang was, where you had to wear woolen coats, and the walls had barely any decorations. I think I'm going to like Hogwarts. I felt Lilly grab my arm and lead me away from the group. I waved nervously to Sirius who had become my fast friend, and he mouthed "You'll be fine." I nodded and hoped so. Lilly lead me to another hall where a young woman, maybe in her late 20's, was waiting. She had sharp features, but they were beautiful in a way. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun, and she had her robes pulled high onto her shoulders.

"Professor McGonagall." Lilly asked, and the lady turned to look at her.

"Miss Evans, what can I do for you?" Professor asked with a kind, but sharp tone.

"This is Adleena Eldridge, the transfer student. Hagrid told us to bring her here." Lilly said in a respectful tone.

"Ah, miss Eldridge. Nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand, "I trust that Miss Evans has explained most of our school's customs to you?" She asked.

"Yes Professor, Lilly has been very helpful." I said and Lilly beamed.

"Very well then. Miss Evans you may return to the Great Hall. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Lilly turned, gave me a thumbs up and walked back in the direction we'd came. "Miss Eldridge, as you very well may have guessed, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm the deputy Headmistress and in charge of the first years. You will be sorted first, and you must understand you are the first transfer student we have had in a while so you might have to clarify things for the hat. You've heard about the hat I presume?" I nodded. I had heard. "Very well, we will meet Hagrid and the first years in this corridor."

We met with the shaggy half-giant who was leading a bunch of tiny little first years, who looked scared out of their minds. It was at that moment I decided to be brave. I wasn't going to let sorting get me down. Whatever house I got into I was sure I could make the most of it. Secretly I hoped to be in Gryffindor so I could be with my new-found friends, but I don't think I had too much of a choice. We were now on the side of the Great Hall, where I could see four long tables sitting in rows. I saw all my friends at one and smiled. Professor McGonagall placed a tattered hat on a stool and the hat started speaking, singing is more like it. I half listened, but half considered all the houses. There was no way I would be in Slytherin according to Sirius because of my blood type. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too horrible. Huffelpuff would probably be a little boring. I already knew I was fairly 'loyal of heart' or what ever the requirement. I mean who isn't? I just hoped that where ever I ended up I would make a few friends. The hat stopped singing and the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up. He was tall with a gray beard that tickled his stomach and long gray hair. He raised his hand and the Great Hall fell silent.

"Students. This year we have a transfer 6th year student from Durmstrang, we will be sorting her first. I presume that whatever house she ends up in will treat her with respect and kindness. I noticed quite a few interested faces looking at where I stood. Like Professor McGonagall said, they didn't get many transfer students.

"Eldridge, Adleena." Professor McGonagall called out and I walked onto the stage and placed the hat on my head. Almost immediately I heard a voice inside my own head.

"Oh my. What do we have here?"

"I am a transfer student from Durmstrang, 6th year."

"I can see that. You have quite a bit of magical smarts, and would do well in Ravenclaw. You are not quite Slytherin material I don't think. Nor do I think Hufflepuff is right for you. Gryffindor, ah yes. You would be excellent in Gryffindor. I can sense that simply. But you're also very smart. Would you be able to reach your full potential in Gryffindor?" The hat questioned itself.

"I'm sure I would. I don't think it would be a problem." The hat chuckled.

"Oh. I see. GRYFFINDOR it is then." I beamed as I got up, took off the hat and sat it back on the stool. I walked down the isle giggling at the cat calls and whistles I got from Sirius and James. And sat next to Lilly and Lupin. Across from Sirius and James. I could feel several guys watching me intently, and several girls that seemed jealous with my obvious comradeship with the two 'gods' sitting across from me. I smiled and watched the 1st years as they were sorted.

I was talking with Lilly after the sorting was through and the table filled with plates and plates of delicious looking food. Sirius and James started fighting over the quiche that was sitting in front of them. "Guys!" I called at them. There's enough for both of you!" They both gave me incredulous looks and continued fighting.

"Addy, with James and Sirius, there is never enough for both of them. Observe." Lilly looked over "James?" She said putting on a sickly sweet smile.

"Uh… yeah?" James said distracted by the quiche not paying to much attention

"I think I've decided to reconsider. I mean, what harm could it do?" She said throwing herself at him.

"Uhm, reconsider what?" James asked still very distracted. I scrunched up my face in an attempt not to laugh.

"Well, uh if you're offer to go to Hogsmeade with you still stands. I'd like to go." She said reaching over across the table to touch his hand. James's head snapped up and his jaw flew open so fast I swear I could hear the joints pop. Even Sirius seemed shocked but he regained himself quicker and pulled the quiche over to his plate waving his hands in the air like some victor of a great match. I laughed. James's eyes were still on Lilly, and she was blushing. I was surprised she hadn't been withdrawn her offer yet. She seemed transfixed in his look. They were in their own little world now, and I sure as heck wasn't going to be the one to disrupt it. Sirius and I each scooted down a bit in order to give them some privacy and got in an argument over whether the Finnish quiddich team or the English one was better. James and Lilly were talking and I actually saw Lilly laugh at something he said. Dessert appeared on the table but I was tired. I had gathered that Lilly and Lupin had to show the first years the dorm room so I asked Sirius,

"Hey, d'you mind showing me the Gryffindor Common Room? I'm exhausted."

"No, not at all. Let me just get the password from Moony." He went up and asked Lupin a question that I tuned out, then he turned back to me, grabbed my hand and started speed walking towards a giant staircase.

"What's the rush?" I asked, struggling to keep up with his long legs.

"Oh, just trust me. Pretty soon there will be students everywhere trying to find their dorms, and fist years practically in tears from loosing their house's prefects. Its just best to get out before the chaos." I nodded. It seemed logical to me. I tried to remember the path we were taking, but all the corridors looked the same. I sighed,

"You know I'm going to get so lost here tomorrow right?" Sirius just laughed.

"Don't worry. We all have pretty much the same classes, oh, what courses are you taking besides the required ones?"

"I'm taking Advanced Magical Theory, and Dumbledore signed me up for privet classes with him. Something about my old Headmaster recommending something to him."

"Woah. Privet lessons with the big D. No pressure there!" Sirius laughed and I giggled looking down at my feet in modesty. We had arrived at a landing and Sirius stopped in front of a portrait of a voluptuous women. "Addy, meet the Fat Lady. Fat Lady, meet our new transfer student, Adleena Eldridge." The lady smiled at Sirius and asked for the password. "Tempus Agrigas" he said and the portrait swung open. I walked into the small passage way that lead to a cozy, open room with embers glowing in the fireplace. "That's the boy's dorm," Sirius said pointing to the step up on the left, "And that's the girls dorm," pointing to the steps on the right. I nodded and started heading up.

"Are you coming?" I asked I wouldn't even know where to go once I got up there.

"Can't, just go to the left and another left, that's where Lilly said the 6th year dorms are."

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked preoccupied by this.

"I mean I physically can't come up those stairs. School rules don't allow it. Trust me, i've tried" I raised an eyebrow.

"Show me." I said, he sighed by set one foot on the steps. He made it up around four steps when they all of the sudden turned into a slide. I was caught off guard and flew down the steps, landing right on top of Sirius. I laughed. "Let's go again!" I joked. I was still sitting on Sirius so I stood up and ran up the steps. "Good night Sirius!" I called out. If I had looked behind me I would've seen the unbelieving look Sirius gave me, and would've wondered what it was for.


	4. Have my way with you

**Sirius's POV:**

I spun on my heels and turned around. I caught my expression in the mirror that was hanging on the wall, my face was shocked. I couldn't believe that this one girl was able to resist me. I have been flirting shamelessly, partially to try and figure out why she was so friendly and partially because she was just so damn cute. I walked upstairs to my dorm that was decked in maroon and gold. I laid down on my bed and a few minutes later James and Lupin came running through the door and collapsed on their separate beds laughing.

"Hey James, What was with Lilly tonight?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"I think I'm finally growing on her!" He said with a grin. "Though she said she was only fooling about the whole Hogsmeade thing, she actually talked to me for a full 7 and a half minutes without pretending to need to puke!" Lupin and I were on the floor laughing when the door opened and Peter walked into the dorm.

"Where have you been?" Lupin asked him.

"Hanging out with some of the people in my classes… you know." We all nodded. "So what are our amazing plans for pranks this year?" James and I gave each other a look.

"Well first off, we have to prank Lilly at least once. And on the subject of pranking people, what do we think about Addy?" He asked. We had a system of only pranking the people we knew would take it in good enough humor to not get us into trouble or people who just reallyyy needed to be pranked. I shrugged.

"It's really annoying. She doesn't even notice that I'm throwing myself at her here, she just ignores me. Its bugging me. I mean, for god's sake, she fell on top of me, and didn't even flinch. I was considering half the night that I'd lost my touch." I said shaking my head. James burst into laughter, but I continued. "I think we can trust her enough to prank her. She actually seems pretty cool, but we should still hold off until we know for sure." I looked around for support Lupin and Peter nodded, but James was still laughing so hard he was crying.

"Y-you. R-r-rejected. By… the NEW GIRL." He took a break to snort in laughter. "Maybe you have lost your touch." He said. "In fact I bet you have. Lets go downstairs and see."

"Ok." I said sensing the challenge and following him out of the dorm into the common room that was my home. I saw a group of 7th year girls sitting on the couch.

"4 galleons that one of them throws herself at me in 4 minutes." I said sticking out my hand.

"Deal." James said with a smile. I saw Lupin and Peter settled themselves down on the steps to watch the show. I walked up to the group and put on my classic 'don't you want me' smile.

"Hey ladies." I cooed, "What are you up to?" I saw two bat their eyes at me and winked at them they both flushed.

"Oh. Hi Sirius we were just-" the redhead started.

"We're deciding a theme for the halloween ball." The blonde in the back right said, "I think that the theme should be fairytale-esque. Ball gowns, guys in tux's…" I flinched, "Maybe even masks."

"Sounds like a great idea." I said winking though I wanted to puke. She lit up.

"It was my idea!" One of the other girls called out.

"Yeah right. It was mine and you know it." Yet another girl said. The three of them backed off into a fight, and the original redhead said,

"So Sirius, got any plans for tonight?" biting her lip seductively.

"Not yet" I said yawning.

"Want to go for a walk? Maybe find a good closet?" She said with a wink, tilting her head to the side.

"Sure Shelia, sounds like a plan." I smiled and started toward the common room door, Shelia at my heels. "I so still got it!" I whispered to James as I walked by and smirked as he slipped some galleons in my pocket. I loved being back at Hogwarts!

When I went upstairs, I just collapsed on my bed, pulling off my pants and shirt, and pulling the curtains around my bed.

"Night guys, don't let the flubble-bugs bite." Lupin recited an old bug that was commonly found in the Hogwarts mattresses. I sighed at his reminder and checked for them. Luckily there were none tonight, so I could just head right to sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted. Next thing I knew I felt a pressure on my back, a poking on my head, and a voice calling,

"Sirius! Oi Sirius!" I rolled over and heard a loud 'Oomph' as I fell back asleep.

**Addy's POV:**

I got upstairs and scoped out the new room. I saw that Lilly's name was on the door as well as an girl named Katherine Clearwater and another named Trina Shi. I went to the four poster bed situated against the wall and began to prepare for bed. I pulled of my clothes and threw on a pair of girl boxers with monkeys on them and a pink tank top. I pulled my dark hair into a side bun and several pieces spewed out of it. I walked into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and conked out on my bed.

I woke up the next morning to the light filtering through the window. Lilly was fast asleep on the bed next to me as was the girl named Trina, Katherine was no where to be seen. Trina had long dark hair and oriental features. She was sound asleep otherwise I would've introduced myself. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was only seven o'clock and first breakfast didn't start until 8. Wonderful. Curses to me being an early riser. I grabbed a towel and the uniform that they required us to wear. I stepped into the shower and took my time scrubbing the oil from the day's travel out of my hair. When I was done with my shower, and getting dressed I stepped out of the shower to see Lilly was up, but barely.

"Hey. I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet you at breakfast." I nodded.

"Wait! I don't know how to get there." I called. She turned,

"Uhm… go bother one of the guys, you can go right up to their dorm. Room 37-D." I nodded and ran down the stairs. Once in the common room eyes followed me everywhere. I would've felt self conscience if I hadn't wanted to get out of there more than anything in the world. I was mortified. I ran up the boy's stairs, half expecting them to turn into slides like the girls staircase had done last night. To my joy they didn't. I walked past each door until I reached 37-D. I knocked but no one answered so I went inside. Three of the beds still had the curtains closed. I could hear the fourth boy in the shower. I walked around to each bed pulling back the curtains. Sirius was in the bed closes to the door, then James, then the empty one which I presumed to be Lupin's because in the last bed was Peter. I didn't want to wait until Lupin was done with his shower. I was starving so I went to Sirius's bed. I didn't know James or Peter well enough. So Sirius would have to be my tour guide. I sat on his back cross-legged, and could feel the muscles that covered it. It reminded me of seeing his muscular chest the day before on the train and I concluded his back must be just as ripped as his abs.. I poked him in the head.

*Poke "Sirius!" Poke, Poke, "Oi! Sirius!" He didn't seem to notice, and to my dismay he rolled onto his back, having no trouble sending me flying off the bed onto the ground with a loud 'Oomph.' I picked myself up off the floor and glared at him. This was going to be harder then I expected.

I tried everything. Calling his name, poking him. Pulling the covers off of him (all that succeeded in was making me blush. He was only wearing boxers). Finally I just sat there, right on his stomach, legs crossed, head resting on hands, waiting for someone to wake up and show me the Great Hall. It was already five past 8 and I was starving. After sitting for around five more minutes Lupin walked out, (fully dressed thank god) and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me perched on Sirius's toned torso. He took in my frustrated expression and laughed.

"How long have you been trying to get him up?" He guessed.

"Only for around 10 effing minutes or so." He just chuckled.

"They sleep like logs, there's only one good way to get them up. Well ok, more then one; but only one fun way to get them up." He said smiling evilly. He went over to James first and threw a glass of water on his face. He woke up sputtering and gasping from the cold. Went to Peter and pulled the pillow from under his head, hitting him with it repeatedly. He awoke with an evil glare towards Lupin. Then he came towards me and Sirius. I moved to get off but he told me to stay put. "Oi. Sirius, Mate." He called fairly loudly. Sirius just groaned. "Sirius there's a very pretty girl sitting on your stomach right now, trying to have her way with you."

"That's fine." Sirius mumbled before shooting up screaming "WHAT!!!" Then his eyes met my face which was red from laughter. Well his eyes tried to meet my face but I had a habit of covering my face with my hands when I laugh so I can guess he only saw my hair. "Oh." He said. "Hi pretty girl." And he lied back down causing the entire room to roar in laughter. Lupin barely choking out

"Well that's a first. He's never laid back down. Even that time we got Missy to come stand over him." I just laughed harder even though I had no idea who Missy was. Eventually he realized that I was physically sitting on him and grumbled, "Love will you get off so I can go take a shower?"

"Only if I can come with you and have my way with you… again." I cracked up. Even sleepy-head Sirius cracked a smile. "Hey Remy, can you show me the Great Hall?" I asked. He nodded and lead me out of the room while the rest of the guys got ready for class.

The second we got downstairs to the Gryffindor table, I started scarfing food. I had orange juice, bacon, and eggs. Lilly was already sitting there and she came to sit by me and Lupin. When the rest of the boys came downstairs with only ten minutes to spare. As they started devouring food at a pace I thought impossible, McGonagall came to hand out schedules. Lupin, Sirius, James, Lilly and I had most classes together along with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors, although I didn't have many of my classes with all of them because of the previous year's OWL sorting. My schedule:

Advanced Magical Theory:

Transfiguration: w/ Ravenclaws

Potions: w/ Slytherines

Break

Lunch

Lesson w/ Dumbledore

Defense Against the Dark Arts: w/ Slytherin

Charms: w/ Huffelpuffs

Sirius, Lupin and I had identical schedules, accept for the Lessons with Dumbledore and the Break class. I had four out of seven classes with Lilly and James, and lunch with all of them. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I had to run back up to the dorm before class started to get my books, and Sirius who had finished stuffing his face offered to take me up. We left the table and he seemed genuinely curious about something. "What's on your mind?" I asked him as we took off up the stairs.


	5. What's a boggy bag?

**Sirius's POV:**

"What's on your mind?" She asked me. It amazed me how easy it was for her to read my face. It was the third time she had done it now in a time span of less then two days. It unnerved me.

"I was just wondering, if you don't mind me asking, why Dumbledore's so keen on having private lessons with you." Her shoulders dropped slightly as I said this, and I felt bad for asking but she answered all the same.

"Well, I was hoping not to have to say this because I don't want to sound like a stuck-up prick. I hate those kind of people. But I excelled really far in a lot of classes back at Durmstrange that they don't offer here, and Dumbledore offered to keep up my training."

"Training?" I asked raising and eyebrow. "What exactly are you going to be doing during these lessons? And don't worry to be able to sound like a prick your name'd have to bee Lilly Evans" She laughed.

"Well, Occlumency and tracking for the most part. Also a little bit of curse breaking. Yeah, I was training to be a direct member of this order who fights You-Know-Who. And I resent you insulting my friends, just 'cause we're cool like that!" I laughed.

"You think you'll be trying out for Quiddich?" I asked as we reached the Fat Lady who was still slightly hung over from the night before, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Maybe." She shrugged, "One sec, I'll be right back." She said running up the stairs and literally re-appearing a second later with a messenger bag full of books in tow. "Why is it worth it?"

"I dunno. You gotta watch out when James is captain. Quiddich is the only thing he takes seriously. He'll curse your head off as soon as he would snap your broom in half." I said earnestly and she laughed. I led the way out of the common room and to our next class which happened to be on the first floor and one of the most boring classes in the history of Hogwarts. But it was actually useful so I continued with the classes. I saw Peeves up ahead and pulled her into an empty class room.

"What?" She asked in a whisper.

"Remember the ghost we were telling you about? Peeves the Poltergeist? He's up ahead." I said noticing my arm was still around her waist. I tightened it but she didn't seem to notice. She was up against my body and she didn't even seem dazed at all. She was so infuriating! Why couldn't she just react like any normal girl, blush, stammer, and either hit on me or go running away. It was annoying me. "Now normally I wouldn't run from a fight but I don't want you to be late for your first class…" I said trying not to sound like a wimp while moving a book case to reveal a secret door that opened up to a hall adjacent to this one. "So… ladies first." I said letting go of her and following her through the door.

It led out into a small crevice behind a statue of armor in the third hallway. We had a ways yet to go so I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall towards the Magical Theory room. We arrived out of breath just before the clock hit 8:45, and sat down in the last two seats in the back of the class. Professor Valdenhorn was a little bit eccentric, and it was always best to sit in the back. I saw a few people I knew and waved at them. Lupin was in this class and was sitting with a boy in our year called Warren just a few seats in front of us. I noticed several girls giving Addy the death glare, but she didn't seem to notice as she pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink. I poked her in the side.

"Hey, look around you." I told her and she lifted her head to meet all the girl's hate-filled eyes.

"God… What's their problem?"

"You're their problem." I said laughing.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" She said pouting a bit at my implications.

"Well, you're sitting with me, so they are bound to hate you." I said cockily and she just gave me a humorous look and rolled her eyes. She was even better then Lilly! Normally she got mad when I made those kinds of remarks. This could be fun.

"They should go stick their heads in the toilets, they'd find more interesting things to talk about." She laughed. And I got an idea.

"Why don't we give them something more interesting to talk about?" I said with a glint in my eye. I to show James I hadn't really lost my touch. I put my arm around her shoulder and heard several of the girls gasp.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Black?" She asked pulling back slightly from shock causing my arm to fall from her shoulder.

"I don't know… what do you want me to do Ms. Eldridge." She started laughing so hard she was crying, but she covered her face with her hands which frustrated me to no end, I didn't even understand why it was so funny. At the same time she didn't pull out of my embrace. We just sat their laughing, my arm resting on the back of her chair.

"HEY! You two! No cohoodiling back there!" Valdenhorn said causing us to laugh harder.

"Y-yes Sir. So-sorry sir." Addy barely managed to choke out. My left arm was still resting on her chair, only inches away from her as we sat taking notes the rest of class. It surprised me that she didn't seemed concerned with it at all. She simply let it sit their. Challenging me to do something about it, and that thought made me want to pull it back. The knowledge that she hadn't turned bright red, or tried to snuggle up closer to me was ominous. What was going through her head? This was so not working the way I wanted it to. Maybe Durmstrang girls had some weird immunity to Hogwarts boys. I had noticed several guys staring at her, but she didn't seem to notice. And the guys, well, needless to say they looked away the second I caught their gaze. We would have to protect Addy like we did Lilly, they were both too pretty for their own good. Valdenhorn dismissed us with the order to read the first chapter in our books before class tomorrow. Lupin came over to where I was packing my stuff up with Addy.

"So how was your first class here at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-warty Hogwarts?" Lupin asked singing the tune to our school song.

"Eh… fun, except for a few minor distractions" She looked at me with a glare, I dropped my gaze innocently, "and the pairs of eyes burning holes into my face." Lupin laughed,

"Oh, you'll have to get used to it, its part of the package of hanging out with us." He said as Lilly ran up to us huffing.

"Who ever gave me and James the exact same schedule had no idea that they would end up with one of their students in a bloody BODY BAG!" She yelled before James came running after her.

"Lilly, love, why must you run from me? And what's a boggy bag?" He said with a pout. Lilly just ignored him and went to talk to Addy. She pulled her into the girls toilet so we couldn't hear. They were in their for a freakishly long time. Lets just say us guys, got a little, uh, frustrated with them.

**Addy's POV:**

I laughed as Lilly ran towards me and pulled me into the Girls' toilet. She burst out laughing the second we got inside. "You'll never believe what I've been hearing all morning." She said through giggles.

"What?" I asked curious what would make her so hysterical.

"Endless grief about the 'New Girl'. Nothing but all these questions and rumors about, well, YOU! I even heard that you got kicked out of Durmstrange because you cursed a guy into a bubble and sent him into the ice cold water. Or that you are really Dumbledore's long lost daughter finally reunited with her father. Or, my favorite one yet, that you're carrying Sirius's baby and he pulled some strings to get you into the school. And they all seem to have been started by jealous girls." I started cracking up now too. It was just too funny not to.

"Anyway, moving on… What went down with you and James last night?" I asked,

"Oh don't even talk about James. He's so annoying and has the biggest head you can imagine. I finally set him straight and ever since last night he's been following me around." She sighed.

"Well, that could have something to do with you being only the most gorgeous and smartest girl ever. Or it could have something to do that you have all the same classes." I said

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Addy." She laughed. We talked some more, me asking her about the whole jealous girls thing, she saying that they'll get over it soon. I sure hoped so. I didn't need any enemies. Right as we were getting ready to leave, we heard a voice call out:

"Ok. Clear out! Yup that's right ladies! Everyone out!" Lilly groaned but I just burst out laughing. Sirius and James came waltzing into the girls toilet without a care in the world. A girl who was only a few years younger then us gave an 'Eep!' and ran out of the door. Lilly and I just sat on the bench continuing our conversation like nothing had happened.

"C'mon, we gotta go or we're going to be late for class!" James called. Attempting to get our attention, but we ignored him. Sirius hopped up and down singing 'Oh Christmas Tree' but that didn't work either. Finally they got exasperated with us. Sirius came over to me, and James to Lilly. We finally took notice of them, and gave each other weary looks. Next thing I knew I was flying. Supported in mid air by a strong set of arms.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I called out at the top of my lungs. I saw Lilly in a similar predicament as we left the washroom, and once we got into the hall I started screaming. "RAPE!! RAPE!! HELLLLLP!" But only a few people looked up for a few seconds before chuckling and heading their own way. Wow, this was some great school full of amazing students. Finally I huffed, crossed my arms over my chest and let Sirius carry me to Transfiguration.

"Sorry love, but McGonagall hates it when students are late." I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked around and saw Lupin. I gave him a pleading look, but he, like the rest of the school's population of Good Samaritans just shook his head and sat with a pretty girl who blushed and looked away. She had white-blonde hair, fair skin, deep green eyes, and looked very quiet. McGonagall had assigned us seats by last name, and luckily I was sitting next to Lilly. Lilly Evans, and Adleena Eldridge. Great how things like that worked out. James sat next to a fair-haired boy, and Sirius sat next to a girl who started running her hands up his leg the second he sat down. He gave James a terrified look before scooting his chair away. Well that must be creepy.

Transfiguration passed by quickly with Professor assigning us no homework for the first night other then to become acquainted with large-animal transfiguration. Eyes followed me in the hallway as we walked to the dungeons for Potions, and I felt self-conscious, I didn't like being looked at. We walked into the gloomy dungeon where a stout man stood at his desk. He welcomed all of his students and told them to sit at the same desk they were at the year before. Lilly sat next to a girl with dark hair and eyes that looked like she wanted to kill her. James sat with a boy who gave him a high-five. Lupin sat with another fair-haired, quiet looking girl, but they ignored each other. Sirius sat with a boy and they gave each other looks of such acidity that I had to look away. I stayed towards the front.

"Ah yes, Miss Eldridge I presume." The professor said. I nodded. "I'm Professor Slughorn. And I hope you find this class to your liking. Why don't you sit next to Miss Clearwater there." He said pointing to a blonde girl who was studying her nails. Clearwater, why did that sound familiar? Oh, that was my fourth roommate's name. Well at least I'd get to meet her now. I sat down with her and she gave me a scornful look. She had one enough make-up to fill a crater, and looked very disheartened with my appearance.

"I'm Addy." I said extending my hand to her. "Your roommate?" I asked when she didn't take my hand.

"Whatever. Uh… just make sure you do all the work in this class. Wouldn't want to ruin my nails!" She said flashing her perfectly manicured nails. I groaned. It was a loooong class. We just took some introductory notes, and I couldn't wait to get out of there.

The rest of the morning passed in a similar fashion. Lilly and I hung out in the common room during break. When I asked about Katherine Clearwater, she snorted.

"That girl spends most of her time in the boys dorms, but every now and then she'll find a way to sneak a guy up to her dorm and kick us all out. It's always loads of fun." She said with heavy sarcasm. I just looked down at my hands. During lunch I sat with James, Lupin, Sirius, Lilly, Peter, and my new room mate Trina and a few boys from classes, including a boy named Warren. Trina was sweet, but not exactly the brightest color in the crayon box. She was an amazing drawer though, and spent most of the lunch hour doodling. All too soon lunch was over, and I had to go to Dumbledore's. Lupin had a free period, so he showed me the way to the large Gargoyle that was the guard of Dumbledore's office.

"Gurgly Gumdrops." I said and the gargoyle started shifting to allow me entrance to the wooden door of Dumbledore's study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's calm voice called out. I pushed the door open and walked into the oval shaped room that had a large wooden desk in the center. "Miss Eldridge. So good to see you. How has your first day been?" He said with a glint in his eye.

"Its been great. I've made a few friends and the teachers are all very nice." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, about your lesson today, I was thinking we could go over what you already know and what you would like to learn. You must understand that the only reason I am allowing a student of mine to posses this kind of knowledge at such a young age is because of your recommendations from Durstrange. This level of knowledge could corrupt the strongest minds, if used in the wrong ways." I nodded my head.

"I understand Professor. Really, but I can promise you that I have no intention of using it for evil."

"I am glad to hear that Miss Eldridge. Now. Why don't you show me what you know. Lets start with Occlumency shall we?" I nodded and he raised his wand at me. Before I could react I was going down memory lane. I saw the first time I was sent to the principle for supposedly cutting off the girl's ponytail that sat in front of me. Although I had tried to convince people it had only just fallen out. I was flashing to a memory of my father's inauguration ball this summer when I fought back. Hard. I used all the power in my mind to fight the intrusion, and succeeded. I was able to open my eyes to see Dumbledore's study once again. "Very good!" He was excited. "Another week of that and you'll have it down pat. Then we can start on Legilimency, the fun part." I laughed. "I also understand you have a knowledge of breaking curses. We'll do that another time. Is there anything else you'd like to learn this year?"

"Actually yes, I would like to learn how to become an Animagus. I hear that they can be very handy for witches and plus, I think it'd be a good skill to possess." I said attempting to put some reasoning to my madness.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "We can start on that today if you like!" He said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, I am quite serious." I did a jig internally, and we started with my lessons. I was very tired when we were done. I had spent the entire class using a mental capacity I didn't know I possessed. I was a little late coming from his class, and by the time I got to DADA, there was only one seat left. The one that was right next to the fair-haired girl Lupin sat next to in Potions. I hoped she wasn't as snobbish as she looked. I sat down next to her.

"Hi!" I said optimistically. "I'm Addy." I held out my hand. She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something bad. And forced her response of,

"I'm Narcissa Black." I cringed. I remembered Sirius's warning against her. I guess I wouldn't be able to avoid her completely.

"So you're related to Sirius then?" She snorted.

"I would hardly say that. But yes, he's my cousin." And she turned around and ignored me.


	6. Full of What is the question

**Sirius's POV:**

I cringed as I saw Addy sit down next to my cousin, Narcissa. It was no secret that we didn't exactly get along. It was even worse a few years ago when her older sister Bellatrix, and her boyfriend Lucious Malfoy were at the school. But that had been three years ago. Yes, they were all my cousins. It seemed like every horrid pureblood was my cousin, or related to me in some way. The only family member I got along with was Andromeda, and her young daughter Dora who was eight. I considered myself lucky to have survived this summer, and was just glad to be back at Hogwarts. I pulled myself out of my reverie and focused back onto Professor Merryweather. She was one of the most laid back teachers in the school. She would simply teach us a new spell or curse, or show us a new animal, then leave us to what ever we wished to do. I hoped that once she went back into her office I would be able to save Addy from Narcissa. She was already looking very disheartened by my lovely cousin.

Professor Merryweather told us to take out our books, read the chapter on silent spells, pair up, and practice them. I saw James jump up and put his arms around Lilly. "I CALL EVANS!!!" He let the entire class know. Most of the Gryffindors laughed, but the Slytherines just rolled their eyes.

Lupin had already paired up with the pretty blonde girl that was in our transfiguration class, so that left me with one person before I got jumped by the girl that sat next to me. "I CALL NEW GIRL!!" I screamed. And the entire class jumped, not expecting my outburst.

"Gee. Thanks Sirius." Addy said. "I was really hoping to live that name down."

"Its no problem!" I said cheerily as we went to a corner of the room. "I'll go first. Throw your best spell at me and I'll try and block it." I told her raising my wand.

"Do you want me to say it or do it silently?" She asked.

"Silently." I hoped I was making the right decision, I mean she had privet lessons with Dumbledore for goodness sake. Before I knew it, a red stream was heading my way. PROTEGO, PROTEGO, PROTEGO I thought before I ended up on my back, and my wand had flown out of my hand. Addy laughed.

"Need a hand up?" She came over to me. I fixed her with a withering stare and she just laughed harder. I helped myself up.

"My turn." I growled at her. She walked down a few paces from me, and I shot a Expelliarmus spell at her. A clear shield formed around her with out her uttering a word. My spell shot back at me, and I ducked to avoid it. I just grumbled. "Teach me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Its like riding a broom." She said, "You can control a broom without saying anything right? Well its just like that. You have to feel connected, just like you do when the broom is the only thing between you and the ground. Think of it like that? Got it? Lets try again." I laughed at her teachings "What?" She asked

"You're really cute when you're all authoritative." She snapped,

"FOCUS BLACK!" But then cracked up. We walked to our opposite ends, and I was ready when another stream of green flew at me. I could feel the connection with my wand, all it took was a slight twist of my wrist and a shield formed around me. Addy's spell bounced back at her, and with a flick of her wrist it disappeared. She beamed "I knew you could do it!"

"Of course I can do it…" I scoffed though I was silently pleased with myself even Lilly was having trouble with the simple shield. "Now, teach me offensive spells." I said, an impish grin across my face. Surprisingly I loved being ahead of everyone else. It gave me a feeling of superiority.

"Well, its much the same as defensive, only you have to jab your wand, instead of pulling it back to you. Feel the energy moving past your wand. And then much the same as saying it aloud, the harder you think it the stronger it will be. Try it with Expelliarmus first." She took her position and I turned to face her. The first time I thought it, a few sparks were the only thing to come out of my wand. "Good!" She called. The second time I was able to send a small stream of red, but wasn't able to hold the connection long enough to do any harm. Each time I tried my connection got a little bit stronger, until I was able to send spells flying out of my wand with a mere twist of my wrist. I loved the feeling of power, it was like a fire had built up from embers inside of me.

"Nervous? Think I'm going to be able to curse you now?" I asked.

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" She laughed.

"Ok. I challenge you." I tried my best to scowl at her, but my face broke into a large grin.

"And I accept your challenge. Wands at the ready." We both took our stances "GO!" She screamed and immediately sent a spell that I didn't recognize at me. I quickly shielded it and sent Perfect Totalus at her. She blocked it with a shield that I had never seen before. With a flick of her wand, the purple spell steadied into an ever smaller point. Disappearing into thin air. She gleamed. Before I knew it a blue spell was soaring towards my chest, and I had to duck to avoid it. I fell onto the ground, and Addy soon appeared over me. "Ready to give up?" She asked with a smile.

"I just didn't want to hurt you." I grumbled as I accepted her hand up. It wasn't until I was standing right next to her that I realized how tiny she was. She wasn't even as tall as my shoulders. How did such a little body hold so much power? It amazed me that this petite little girl was able to take me down, even if it was just because I was ducking.

I looked around. I hadn't noticed before but we had drawn quite a crowd. Everyone had watched our battle and now stood in awe as Addy and I walked to our table and packed our bags. I saw many girls appraising Addy in a new light, and even more guys followed her with her eyes. She blushed tomato red, and kept her eyes on the ground. I put my arm over her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to it. I have a feeling even if you didn't hang out with the most popular guy in school, you'd still be quite popular."

"Black…. You're full of it you know that?" she said looking up at me, but there was evident humor in her eyes.

"Full of what is the question." I joked, and we both started cracking up.

As we left the class room James came running up. I was still walking next to Addy, but she was deep in conversation with Lilly about something. I wasn't really paying attention. "Mate, you got your ass kicked!" He joked, I shrugged.

"You would've gotten you're ass kicked worse and you know it." I reminded him. He allowed this. "Last class thank god" I groaned as we made our way to Charms where our lovely teacher, Professor Spellwick sat at her desk. Her class was set up in long rows of desks, and she allowed us to pick our own seats every day. Today Addy and James sat on the inside, with Lilly next to Addy, and I was sitting next to James. Lupin, who had been walking behind us reading, came and sat next to me. I turned to him. "So what was with the bird in DADA? Wasn't she in Transfiguration too?" I asked him with heavy implication in my voice.

"Her name is Leyla, and I like her a lot. She's just so quiet, and I'm so quiet, that its hard for us to make any leeway. Ya know." He said with a sigh.

"Ah. Don't worry about it mate. It'll work out. Its only the first day after all."

"I guess," he sighed and put down his book as Professor Spellwick started class. I sat doodling through most of her lecture, and nearly did a happy dance when she dismissed us. Luckily I was able to reserve myself, well other then the whole running down the hall screaming "I'M FREE!!!" With James… but that doesn't count.


	7. Monkeys and Noses

**Addy's POV:**

Class was finally out and Lupin, Lilly and I were following James and Sirius at a more normal pace. "I guess we should go to the Library huh?" Lilly asked. "We have to do that report for Slughorn on the uses of Peweter Pellets." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I guess," I sighed. "I'll go catch the boys." Lupin and Lilly both snorted loudly. "What?" I asked.

"Sirius and James… at the library?Are you high?" Lupin asked me. I glared at him.

"No, and I resent the implication. You guys go ahead, I'll get them there." I smirked and ran off after the two boys who I could still hear screaming.

"But Addy! You don't know where the Library is!" I could hear Lilly calling behind me, but I was too far gone to reply. I wove in and out of people until seeing the backs of James and Sirius who were skipping down the hall. I took a running start and jumped onto Sirius's back. It was a long jump. I clamped my hands around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"AH JAMES!! THERE'S SOMETHING ON ME!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!" He screeched and ran around in circles, drawing everyone's attention.

"Sheesh you big baby! Its me." I said and he looked up at me.

"Addy hun, don't take this offensively, but why are you on my back?"

"Because your just Oh So Comfy." I said laughing. "C'mon now! To the library." I spurred his sides with my shoes but he didn't move.

"JAAAMES!! I think Addy's lost her mind! She thinks were going to the library." He said Library like it was a curse word. James just doubled over in laughter.

"G-good one Addy." He laughed. I pouted and they both realized I was serious.

"B-but." I whimpered, "I have to do a report, and I don't know how to get there. Who's going to take me if you don't" I asked, fake tears glistening in my eyes.

"Uh… Addy hun, if you asked. I bet you any male in the school would show you." I broke my acting for a second to slap Sirius on the head.

"But I want you to take me!" I whined.

"But Addy!" He groaned.

"But SIRIE!!!" I screamed.

"Fine…" Sirius grumbled.

"SIRIUS!!" James said astonished. "You're going to the library? To read books? And do… homework?" He seemed disgusted.

"Hey… you don't have the monkey sitting on you. She'd probably choke me to death if I didn't take her."

"Well… if you're going, I might as well too. Plus Evans will be there." He said.

"Ok. Lets go monkey." Sirius said turning 180 degrees and running through the crowd. I held onto him for dear life. I turned and saw James close behind. Soon we reached the big oak doors that lead to the library. We walked into the book covered room and Sirius seemed honestly curious.

"Is this the first time you've been in here?" I asked him

"Well, it's the first time I've been in this far." He looked around until he spotted Lupin and Lilly sitting at a table noses already in books. I was still on his back and the Librarian, whose name I didn't know came over to him.

"Mr. Black, unless your friend is incapable of walking I request you put her down." He sighed and let go of my legs. I released my hold, and was forced to _walk_ over to Lilly. I sat down next to her and pulled over one of the books. She looked up in astonishment as Sirius and James walked over and pulled up chairs. James smirked, and Sirius sat on his chair backwards, flipping his hair back. I saw several younger kids looking at our table in astonishment as well.

"What've you got Lil?" I asked and she pointed out in a book exactly where it said what a Peweter Pellet was capable of. It was rather gruesome. It was used to clean out the digestive tract, if a poison was ingested. But if taken with trinkle root, it could eat out your organs. "Ew." I mumbled and started my paper. I handed the book to Sirius who gave me an exasperated look and did the same. I smirked. James though, refused to read the book and just sat staring at Lilly.

"Potter!" she finally said. "Unless I've got something on my face I suggest you look somewhere else." She glared up evilly.

"You do have something on your face silly." She rubbed her face.

"What?" She asked trying to feel around for it.

"Your nose. Your very cute, perfect nose." James sighed. Lilly blushed so red her face matched her hair and Lupin, Sirius, and I all started laughing so hard no sound come out. James blushed bright red and immediately excused himself as if he hadn't meant to say that. Sirius who had finished his potions homework left with him, still laughing.

"Oh man Lilly." I giggled. "He is so in love with you." She just stuck her tongue out at me and went back to her book. "Hey Lupin?" I asked. "Dumbledore gave me this slip to go in the Restricted Section. How do I get back there?" He gestured for me to follow him.

"C'mon. We've got to go talk to Madame Tredway." I followed him to the graying women who sat behind the desk. "Madame Tredway?" He asked and she looked up from her book catalog.

"How can I help you Mr. Lupin?" She asked.

"This is our transfer student, Adleena Eldridge, she has a note from Professor Dumbledore allowing her into the restricted section." I showed her the slip. She nodded and threw it into the trash.

"Come right with me." She walked over to a rusty old door and unlocked the latch that was connected to it. "Go right ahead dear." Lupin and I walked into the gloomy section of the library.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked.

"Dumbledore's going to start teaching me how to become an Animagous, and he asked me to read up on it." Lupin's face was a mask of shock as he studied my face.

"Animagous… really?" He asked.

"Yeah. How cool is that? I've always wanted to learn how to do it but I never imagined he would let me." I started through the books.

"Well, that's uhm. Exciting. I've got to go study."

"Sure! Thanks Remy!" I studied the back of his head as he practically ran out of the Restricted Section and ran for the door to the hallway. I found the section with books on Animagous' and picked a few out. I went back to the table. "What was up with Remy?" I asked.

"Remy? I like that. I dunno. He just high-tailed it outta here. Probably went to find James and Sirius. Are you ready to head back to the Common Room?" she asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." I gathered my stuff and left the Library.


	8. Princess Geraldine

**Sirius POV:**

James and I were sitting in the common room. His face was still red from having admitted so obviously his true feelings for our one and only Lilly Evans. I had pulled out my book of pranks, and was reading when the portrait hole opened and Remus came running in out of breath. "Guys!" He said excitedly and ran up the stairs to our dorm. We followed, the second we walked inside he blurted, "Dumbledore's teaching Addy to become and Animagous!" He huffed. "I mean, its almost like he wants me to tell her, almost like he _knows._ Are we in trouble?"

"Breathe man. If he was going to get in trouble he would have by now." James cut in. " And about Addy, does it creep anyone else out that she is so much like Padfoot?I" 

"Hey! I resent tha—oh wait. Is that a good thing...? You know what...? Nevermind." I ended sheepishly.

"Ok. So maybe she's not exactly like him, but close enough." James joked and Moony laughed. I grew somber. So I wasn't the only one who felt like I had known Addy for years.

"No but seriously guys. Is her innocence bugging anyone else? Its like she doesn't notice how all these guys are undressing her with their eyes." I growled. "Plus she can fight like hell."

Lupin laughed. "That's right mate, I never got to congratulate you for today in DADA. Well done." I glowered at him.

"Oh shut it Moony. So we agree? We'll have to talk to Peter, but other then that, we all like her?" I asked and everyone nodded. Well at least we were all on the same page now.

We noticed it was time for dinner so headed down to the Great Hall to eat. Once we were down in the common room I literally ran into someone. I grabbed her and steadied the both of us, and once I had the chance to look who it was, I saw Katherine Clearwater. She was almost as tall as I was, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, a total babe, but unfortunately her personality was as dry as a snakeskin. She looked at me for a second before pulling herself closer to me.

"Hey Sirius, haven't seen you since last year. How's it been?" she said pressing herself up to me.

"Kat… its been great? You?" I asked.

"Well, my year just got a whole lot better." I heard James groan.

"Sorry doll, I was just heading down to dinner with my mates. I'll catch up with you later." I winked at her and led my friends out of the Common Room. James and Lupin rolled their eyes.

"God. Why you put up with her I'll never know." James said distantly.

"Oh c'mon guys, you know she's hot. Plus she's a freak in the sheets. She may have the personality of a stale piece of bread," I laughed and the other two joined in with me. "But its worth it." Once we got down to the Great Hall, we noticed Wormtail sitting by himself. We went next to him.

"Hey Wormtail, how was your first day of lessons?" Lupin asked.

"Eh, I've got a detention in five minutes." He grumbled, "I sent trinker puss into this guys' hair." We all laughed. "What? He was bothering me!" That just made us laugh harder. We dug into the food that had been prepared for us when Lilly and Addy sat down across from us. For the first time in years James avoided Lilly's eyes. I rolled mine and noticed Addy was doing the same, we broke out in sniggers. That's when I remembered what Prongs had said about me acting like Addy, and I flushed. Luckily Moony had his nose in a book, Wormtail had gotten to leave for his detention, and James was still busy avoiding Lilly's eyes. We ate in silence for the most part, other then Lilly's and Addy's light laughter about the rumors that were floating around the school. I had to admit I had heard some pretty crazy ones myself. Most seemed to originate from the idea that she was somehow related to Dumbledore. Which I assumed was fueled by her private lessons. This reminded me,

"Hey Addy. How'd your lesson with Dumbledore go?" She smirked, glad I had broken the tense silence. James and Lupin both looked up at my mentioning.

"It was actually great. I'm working on Occlumency, then I get to learn Legilimency. But the coolest part is that he's going to teach me to be an Animagous!" I widened my eyes in pretend shock.

"Woah. That's sweet! I wonder what animal you'll be?" I asked the question I knew what was on everyone' s mind. We made small talk for the rest of the meal, and James even met Lilly's gaze once before looking down and blushing furiously. She seemed to like this side of him and actually cracked a smile, not that he was able to see it; infuriating. "I'm going to head up." I said getting up and everyone followed me.

"Ugh…" Addy groaned. "I'm too full to move!" I leap-frogged the table and scooped her up in my arms.

"Have no fear!! I will carry you my princess!" I said in a booming voice causing most of the Hall to look at me and Addy to start laughing. I threw her onto my back and once again she clung on to my waist and shoulders.

"Onward noble steed!" She called waving her arms as if riding into battle. I laughed and charged off towards the Common Room. I expected her to freak, but all I heard from her was her ringing laughter and her encouragement of "Faster! Faster!" By the time I got to the fat lady I was short of breath. Whether from running or from laughing so hard when Addy had remarked that I needed to stop working out so much. She had said, "Sirius darling, if you can take two stairs at a time with me on your back, you'd better stop working out or one of these days you're going to find that you can't feel the girls hanging off your arms." She said poking my rock-hard biceps. I stopped at the fat lady and waited for the rest of the group to catch up at a more normal pace. I could feel Addy's head resting on my back, and her steady breathing. I wondered if she was sleeping. James came up behind us and told the password to the Fat Lady, and the five of us wandered into the common room. I could've sworn Addy was sleeping on my back until I felt a sudden poof of warm breath on my ear. "That was fun!" She said as she climbed off my back.

"Anytime monkey." I told her sitting down on the couch. Addy sat next to me with James on the other side of her, looking into the fireplace. Lilly went upstairs mumbling something about reading. Moony settled himself down on the seat closest to the fire and pulled out another book. I noticed it was nine-thirty and we had had a long day. I had no idea what time Addy had gotten up but she looked worn out as she sat between us. She lied down, head in my lap and legs in Prongs's.

"Tell me a story." She said sleepily to no-one in particular . I raked my brain for a good one. Finally I came up with one.

"It is well known by witches and wizards that the magical community has not always been hidden." I started, "The time of King Arthur, and Shamens, and healers are proof of this. No one knows why this era came to an end, but there is a legend, a myth of sorts. It was a time when wars between nations were common, and there were two kings, King Theseus, and King Narcolepto. They were once brothers, but when there nation split they began a war over a beautiful girl, Princess Geraldine from a neighboring kingdom. She was said to be beautiful, bright, and kind, and also a powerful witch who possessed many powers. She had jet black hair, and lips that looked as though they were painted with blood, and was the envy of many kingdoms. Her father, Gregor the Great, was very concerned with who he would choose to marry his beautiful daughter, and at last he was stuck between the two brothers. He asked them to complete an impossible task, said that whoever could find a firebird, a bird who rose from ashes, and bring it to his daughter would win her heart. A firebird was the most rare creatures of all time, and for the request the two brothers were infuriated.

"They scoured the globe, but after years of searching they still came back empty handed. Their frustration led them both to hire an assassin to murder the great king, and one of the brothers succeeded in doing so. The loss of her beloved father left the beautiful Geraldine mourning the loss. She swore she would never love again, and promised herself to the church. The brothers became furious with one another at the loss of the bride they were supposed to have. Neither was sure who's assassin had committed the act, so they each blamed the other. This started a immense and terrible war. They gathered all the magic folk from their villages and forced them to fight, whether they were women, old men, or children even, they were taken from their homes and forced to the front lines. It is said that so many witches and wizards died during that war that the magical community hid itself, so never to be used in such a way again. And thus we are now using spells and charms to protect ourselves from what was."

I finished and looked away from the leaping flames of the fireplace down to my lap where Addy sat sleeping. James and Lupin were both entranced in my story and looked away now that I had finished. We sat for a long time, each one of our separate thoughts taking us in different directions. I thought of the first time I had heard that story, from my father, as I played with Addy's hair. Finally I noticed it was getting to be ten o'clock, Lily came down the stairs and noticing the sleeping Addy carefully levitated her up the steps and hopefully into bed.

**Addy's POV:**

I felt light, a lifting sensation, and I knew I was dreaming. I looked down and saw myself in a beautiful, satin green ball gown. My father standing before me. Sirius and James were each discussing with him, dressed in fancy attire and looking scornfully at one another.

"Sirius, James." I walked to them, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Princess, I have come to woo your love. Alas I haven't been able to find the firebird you so covet, but I can promise you my heart and soul will be forever yours." James said getting down on his knees, pleading with me. Sirius interrupted him.

"But, dear Princess, I can promise you wealth and happiness as well as love and devotion. True I cannot find the elusive bird, but my efforts have sent me apart from my kingdom for four long years. All I wish for compensation of these years is your love." I looked at my father who was surprisingly fragile and gray.

"As I said boys, only the one who can find the firebird can have my daughters heart. Since you have both failed I will send another, until the task is fulfilled." He was sent into a spell of coughs and I ran to him.

"Father! You must rest!" I knew he had been sick, and looked so much worse for wear these past few months.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but my father needs to rest. You must leave for now." My brother said walking into the room. He had a crown on his head and both James and Sirius, with hate-filled eyes left the room.

"Father, you must go lie down." I said leading him to his bed chambers. I had left for a mere moment when I heard the cry of my father. I ran back into the room only to see a knife standing straight out of his chest. I ran to him and pulled it out. I tiny bead of blood flowed out of his mouth and his face went pale. He reached his hand to touch my face and said,

"Daughter, I will always love you." And laid down on his bed, still. I screamed and looked down to my hands, covered in blood.

I startled awake, breathing shallowly in my terror. I was calmed by the gold and red curtains hanging around my bed, chanced a look down at my hands and was relieved to find them blood free. My throat felt parched and I attempted to crawl out of bed to get a glass of water. Checking the time I saw that the clock read 6:15 and groaned, getting up to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day. Once again I was nearly thirty minutes early for breakfast, but I decided to stay in our dorm and hang out with Lilly. She caught me up on most of the gossip around the school, though she made a point many times that she didn't believe any of it. Finally it was time to go down to the breakfast hall. We met with the guys in the common room and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall. I sat at a seat towards the end of the table and tucked in.

The rest of the day passed without incident. In Dumbledore's lessons I spent the first twenty minutes perfecting my Occlumency and a half an hour practicing to relax my body using meditation. An important skill to becoming an Animagous according to the book and Professor D. In potions we started the draught of living dead, and Slughorn spent most of his time by Lilly's cauldron, waiting until almost the end of class to see our * **cough** /my/ **cough** * potion. It received a B because of the bumpy texture. Like I said, Potions, not my strong spot. After classes, our group settled into the common room, either doing homework, or practicing bewitching paper airplanes to hit people in the head. Lets just say James and Sirius got a little bored.


	9. The setup

**Sirius' POV:**

"Addy!!" I pleaded.

"Sirius!!" She mocked. It was Friday night and she was trying to get me to work on my Magical Theory essay we had due on Monday. She had picked my pocket and taken my wand out right from under me. I couldn't do anything without my wand. She also had me locked up in my room, normally I wouldn't mind being locked in a bedroom by a girl as pretty as Addy but she was being no fun. She spun my wand around on her fingers, flaunting. I'm still not exactly sure how she got my wand… damn she was good.

"Fine." I huffed, settling down with my book and my quill to read our chapter on spell compilation. We had to write an essay about how to invent our own spell, including all the legal hodgepodge. All by MONDAY. It was crazy. "But I'm never going to get it done in time for Monday." I grumbled sticking my tongue out at Addy defiantly.

"Sirius! You've had all week!" She slammed her head down on my bed exasperatedly. "Now get started or I'm going to make you stay in one room all weekend until you get it done!" I couldn't help but smirk. She was so authoritative, despite the fact that she was tiny and I could take her out in half a second. It was cute. I started writing but after ten minutes or so I got bored again.

"You know, Addy." I said looking up. She groaned and put her book down again, preparing for another argument. "As long as were stranded up here…" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Realization dawned on her face.

"Aw Sirius! That's disgusting! First of all, we're not stranded. I have the key you nitwit. Secondly, I wouldn't do that with you. Ever. God. Sometimes I fear you might have ADD." I smirked, not only did I not know what ADD ment but she had given away a key piece of info, pardon the pun. We'd have to work on the whole 'never doing that with me' thing later, but for now, all that mattered was my freedom.

"You do have the key!" I screamed jumping up and pointing an accusatory finger at her. She looked up at me frightened.

"Oh crap" She murmured and jumped around the room, bouncing from bed to bed shrieking at the top of her lungs. I followed her on the ground and on mid-bounce I grabbed her. Gently, I threw her down on the bed tickling her sides until she was red in the face. I managed to get my wand back, and get the key. I stopped tickling her and backed away. She hopped up catching her breath and taking a fighting stance. Bloody hell, I wasn't going to fight her. I saw a spell come shooting out of her wand and quickly blocked it before sprinting to the door.

Turning the key while blocking spells, I ran out of the boy's dormitory and down to the common room, shrieking like a girl. Addy chased me down.

"Come back here you coward and fight like a man." She bellowed after me, yes bellowed. I was downstairs before her and hid under the coffee table. Not my most brilliant idea but it would suffice. The common room was full of laughing Gryffindor's, clutching their sides or rolling on the floor with laughter, what can I say, we were a riot. Especially since Addy came into our group. "Sirius." She called sweetly when she appeared in the common room. "Where are you?" I shuddered. This side of her was more threatening then the screaming, jumping, monkey of a girl I had gotten to know and love. I didn't hear anything for a while and then,

"Bloody hell mate! Why are you hiding under the coffee table?" James asked from the entrance to the common room.

"AHA!" Addy screamed running over towards me.

"Oh… that's why." James said backing away from me as I crawled under the table.

"PRONGS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I called chasing after him, while Addy chased after me. It was a pretty funny sight, and when the three of us caught a look at ourselves in the mirror we all but died of laughter. All was forgiven, but Addy did kick my butt back up to make me do my essay.

"The faster you get it done the more time you can spend in hanging out with the rest of us." She reminded me and sat down to her meditation she had been working on with Dumbledore. I really, really, like you don't even understand how many really's, wanted to poke her. But I decided it would be best for my well being not to touch her with a ten foot pole. That didn't keep me from making noises though.

We spent the rest of the night in a similar fashion, me working until I got bored then bugging her until her head exploded. It was actually a fun cycle, for me at least. I woke up the next morning, took a shower, pulled on some clothes, brushed my teeth, and headed down to the common room. I was one of the last up so I didn't have to worry about making too much noise. I guess Addy had decided to let us all sleep in, unlike the rest of the week. I noticed a sign posted in the common room stating that a Hogsmeade trip would be taking place for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years two weeks from today. Sweet! An excuse to get out of the castle with out having to be crammed under Prongs' tiny invisibility cloak. I'm all for it! I was just leaving the common room when I walked into a girl carrying books in her hands. The books went everywhere and I sighed, but helped to pick them up none the less. I handed all the books back to her and noticed it was Tamra, a the girl I had ran into earlier in the week.

"Oh, hey Tamra. How's it going?" I asked while piling the books back into her arms.

"Its going pretty great. I'm so happy its Saturday." She threw her blonde hair behind her back and smiled at me. She had amazing green eyes and bleach blonde hair, and a body any guy would look twice at. She was the 'Sirius Black' of the fairer sex. Well known for being a tease. "Finally I can have some fun!" Her eyes lit up at this as if imagining something.

"What do you say you come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" I asked shooting her my best smirk. She got closer to me and placed her hand on my chest.

"I don't know about that Black. You're girlfriend scares the crap out of everybody here. I mean, we can all see what she does in DADA, who knows what she's got up her sleeve." She sighed, but continued getting closer to me. I thought for a second, my girlfriend? DADA… does she mean Addy?

"HA!" I snorted out loud. "Hate to break it to you, but Addy and I aren't dating. So how about Hogsmeade?" I looked into her eyes.

"Sure, I guess, as long as if she comes after me you'll protect me." I just laughed at the absurd thought of me and Addy dating.

"Sure, what ever you say." I inwardly rolled my eyes as I walked out of the common room and to the great hall. In one of the back halls I saw Amycus Carrow bent over clutching his stomach with Addy pointing a wand at his throat. He was quaking with fear and Addy seemed rather pissed.

"Touch me again you swaggering pig, and I'll do a lot worse then a blow to the stomach? Got it?" She asked jabbing her wand. Ok, so maybe James and I didn't have to watch out for her so much as we did for Lilly. She waved her wand and a silver spell came out, entwining Amycus in a silver strand, snapping his lips shut so he wouldn't be able to speak. She turned around, a triumphant look on her face and when she saw me, came walking over. "Hey! I was just coming to find you." She smiled. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you ok?" I asked watching her warily.

"Me, oh yeah, I'm fine. I can't say the same for him though! He's going to be the laughing stock of Slytherin when he gets back to his house and has his lips glued together." She said with a laugh.

"Bloody Hell Addy, remind me to never get on your bad side" I said linking arms with her and literally skipping down the hall. "So did you see the signs up for the Hogsmeade trip in two weeks?" I asked as we made our way down to the Great Hall.

"Yeah I did, I can't wait, my first trip to hogsmeade." She smiled.

"I think we should try and get Lilly and James to go together. Its so obvious they like each other, Lilly's just too stubborn to go for it!" I had always been frustrated by their behavior… I mean, why wouldn't Lilly just agree to go out with James for once in her life?

"I agree, as much as I love Lilly, she is a little too dense to see that James and her make the perfect couple." I nodded,

"I've got a date, we can get Moony to ask that pretty blonde he's been making eyes at all week, and Wormtail can take a different girl. That just leaves you. You should get a date but only tell them at the last second so they are forced to go together." I conspired.

"It just might be direct enough to work…" She mumbled and we continued down the hall.


	10. A tattoo of ‘Man whore’

**Addy's POV:**

I walked up to Dumbledore's office on Monday morning, after a full week of my Animagous lessons. I had been practicing relaxing my mind and body to be able to transform my shape. Dumbledore said I needed to be able to step out of my body in order to take the form of something outside of my figure. Today was the day when he was going to teach me how to transform myself. I walked up to his office. "Ice Mice" I stated the password and the gargoyle began to spin. I climbed up the stairway and stepped into his office. I grabbed a handful of toffees that were sitting on his desk. I sat down and began meditating, like I did everyday before my lessons. I felt an intrusion on my brain, and immediately forced the small point into an ever slighter dot, until it was completely out of my head.

"You're going to have to try better then that." I joked at Dumbledore, turning to the corner where he sat invisible. All of my senses were heightening from all of my meditating, and I was able to sense almost anyone in the room, thanks to my Legilimency lessons. Dumbledore had been cramming in my lessons into every last available minute we had in our short classes. I had grown used to being incredibly tired for my DADA classes, and soon learned to be very annoyed with Narcissa Black. I watched the corner where Dumbledore stood until he slowly appeared chuckling with a glint in his eyes.

"Good afternoon Ms. Eldridge" He smiled when he walked towards me. "Are you ready to start?" He walked over to me and sat down across from me. The lesson flew by and before I knew it I was sitting back in the common room, reading, when Sirius plopped down next to me and groaned. I kept reading, he groaned louder. I sighed,

"What is it Sirius?" I asked putting my book down, he smirked

"I have detention tonight." He grinned and I could tell he was proud at whatever he had done to put him in detention.

"What did you do?" I asked and turned my full attention to him, I had a feeling this was going to be a good story. He smiled, gleeful that I had asked.

"Well, first I turned Alecto Carrow's hair bright pink. And she looked so much like a pig that I couldn't help it." He cracked up.

"SIRIUS WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?" I was now on the edge of my seat.

"I… I" he could barely breath through his gasps. "I… gave her a pig nose, A PIG NOSE!!! Then I cursed her so that she went around the school flopping her wings like a chicken. It was bloody hilarious!" I couldn't help but snicker a little.

"And I assume you had a good reason for this?" I asked attempting to keep a straight face.

"Of course, she was screaming at a little first year girl, calling her 'Mudblood,' and 'Wizarding Filth' and I quote, 'Go home to your b*tch of a mother, snap your wand in half, and leave the wizarding world the he11 alone!' The little girl was crying. I couldn't help it." I smiled at him and went back to my book, not saying anything. I had been spending so much time with Sirius lately, Lilly and Remus were so busy with prefect duties, and James was busy with quiddich. I had decided not to try out, and was fine with that. I was too busy with all the stuff Dumbledore was teaching me anyway. When the time came, Sirius stalked off to his detention, whistling with his hands in his pockets, I chuckled after him. I was just getting ready to go off to bed when Warren, a boy in our magical theory class, walked over to me. He sat on the couch shaking his blonde hair out.

"Hey Addy? Can I ask you something?" He asked seeming kind of nervous. Somewhere I hoped he was going to ask me to Hogsmeade, Warran was attractive with blonde hair and blue eyes he was a seaker for the Quiddich team and was all around a nice guy.

"Sure Warren, what is it?" I asked and searched his face as he continued not t make eye contact with me.

"Well, I was, ok a bunch of us were wondering if you and Sirius were dating." He said looking over towards a group of boys standing in the corner of the room. I cracked up. My nose scrunched up and I covered my face with my hands like I always did.

"No, Warren I can assure you we are not dating." He looked rather pleased with himself and without another word walked over to his friends who were watching anxiously and he pulled them up to the boy's dorms. Boys, I swear, bring in a new girl and its like giving crows something shiny. They become fascinated with it, I wasn't even all that pretty. I had boring brown hair, and a round face. I'll admit I loved my eyes, but hid them behind the dark fringe that was my bangs. I had freckles that sprinkled my nose and a dull accent from having lived in the Netherlands for so long. I looked nothing like the exotic Lilly, and possessed half her charm. But hey, I wasn't embarrassed by the way I looked, and I liked not having to worry about always having a public image, sometimes it was nice to be invisible.

**Sirius' POV:**

I was up in the boys dormitory getting ready for another riveting day of academic excellence. Not. James and Lupin were already up, Lupin because he was always up early and James because, well because he was trying this new plan to empress Lily. He called it _responsibility_. I shuddered. He had been waking up in time to get to his classes early, and been doing all of his homework. Lily kept a reproving eye on him, much to his discontent, as if waiting for him to crack. Between school work, and quiddich he was worn thin. But surprisingly enough he was happy, and I was happy he was happy though I bloody missed my best mate. It was now that he came up the stairs, laughing so hard his face was a bright red.

"Hey Prongs," I called to him as he collapsed onto the four poster bed. "What's so funny?" My reflection displayed my confused expression clearly.

"I…he…she…" He stumbled still unable to do anything but laugh.

"Breathe man BREATHE!" I encouraged, now intrigued with whatever had sent him off on such spews.

"It turns out Trina, Lily and Addy's roommate, was dating this guy, Greg. And Addy and she came down the stairs to find Greg and Tamra, that girl you were going to go to Hogsmeade with, making out on the couch. I mean, they were practically going at it from what I hear. Trina broke down, slapped him, and ran up the stairs. Addy, on the other hand, got really mad, probably from the fact that Greg had said he had never really loved Trina, but just a guess. She started screaming like a banshee and threw curses everywhere, I believe Tamra ended up with pigs feet. Greg, on the other hand, got worse. He, staggered off to the nurse with a tattoo of 'Man whore' across his forehead, devils horns sprouting from his head, and both his arms vanished to his elbows. I think she used the same curse she did on you on the train. But the best part is was when Addy told him, 'Now maybe you can keep your hands to yourself!' and stormed back up to Trina." He laughed and fell back onto his bed.

Well I guess my plans for Hogsmeade were totally blown now. Damn, now I was going to have to find another date by Saturday, and today was Thursday. "Man, that babe can be honestly scary sometimes." I whistled to James. I don't think I'd ever want to end up on the other side of a wand as her. Who knows what kind of permanent damage she could inflict. I slipped my sweater over my shoulder and walked down the stairs. Moony was already there sitting and, much to everyone's surprise, chatting with the blonde girl casually. They were sitting together on the couch, rather close I might add, and he was laughing at something she said while her cheeks tinged red. I shifted my attention back towards the girls' dorm as Addy walked down, still in a rage with Trina on her arm. Her eyes were slightly puffy with tears but her face now had a determined look, and she stormed down the stairs and out of the common room, presumably she was going to find Greg and give him a piece of her mind. That must have been one hell of a pep talk Addy had given her. The entire common room started clapping as Addy reached where we sat. It was cheesy in a way, but Addy still hid her face and slouched behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" She whispered behind my back. With a final look to the entranced Moony, the three of us left the scene of quite a few gracious Gryffindors, evidentially happy someone had stood up to Greg and Tamra. I sighed proudly and followed them James out.

We settled ourselves down at the table and each scooped up a bit of breakfast. Addy snatched for the news paper an owl had brought her and placed the payment in the tiny sack around its ankle. She also sorted through a few letters a black Eagle Owl had brought her, letters I presumed were from friends back in Durmstang . She scanned the letters as James and I sat fighting over the last bit of bacon. She finally reached out, snatched it off her plate and stuffed it in her mouth. I gaped as she returned to reading the paper. I gave James an incredulous look which he returned and then tapped Addy on the shoulder. "Yes?" She asked barely turning her head towards me.

"Uhm, I do believe that was _my _piece of bacon you just ate." I glowered.

"Uh-uh! It was mine!" James shot at me from across the table.

"Well Addy likes me better!" I shot back, smirking proudly.

"Nu-uh! Tell him Addy! You like me best don't you?" He gave Addy his, 'i'm a cute little boy so do everything I say' look. I grimaced and turned my eyes to Addy as well.

"She does not! She lurves me because I'm the sexiest thing to walk the earth don't you Addy" I flashed her my own pleading gaze. She looked torn, then she looked mad.

"You guys!" She exploded, "First of all, it was _MY_ bacon because you were arguing over it. Second, I do not like you better, James. And Sirius I don't like you better nor are you the sexiest thing to walk the earth. And honestly, thinking you can win me over with puppy dog looks! I do have an older brother who has tried that a few too many times." She scowled.

"You have an older brother?" James gasped like an intrigued teenage girl. "Seriously! I so never knew! Like that's so totally not cool!" he continued on with the façade.

"Seriously Addy! How come you never told us you had an older brother?" I pleaded once again with my eyes.

"Maybe because you two are too annoying to take anything sincerely!"

"C'mon!" James whined. "We didn't mean to make you angry love! Could you ever forgive us?" He pouted and I turned back to Addy,

"Yah! C'mon doll, forgive and forget, that's our motto." She scowled again.

"Are you sure its not forget and be forgiven, because that seems like much more of your guys' style." I allowed this.

"True, so are we good?" I asked warily. Like I said earlier, I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Yah, I guess we're ok. As long as you guys never fight over who I like better, at least not in front of me, again." James and I glanced at each other.

"Deal," we recited at the same time, grinning.


End file.
